Black Nights
by Nights of Despair
Summary: Mimiko's stressed from work overload. Can Jiro help ease some of her stress? Two-shot; smut, mild language, rated M for a reason.
1. Stress Overload

**A/N: I've completed this fic forever ago but I took it down because...well...that's kinda hard to explain. Nonetheless I'm putting it back up...so yeah...  
>Rated M for a reason - smut and all that stuffs!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Black Blood Brothers.  
>Enjoy~!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kotaro, would you mind-?" She dumped the load of papers and files into his arms anyway. Beneath the work load came a muffled complaint, but Mimiko didn't reply back.<p>

Lately The Company had been recieving multiple requests from many different bloodlines asking permission to enter the Special Zone, and it was the brunette's duty to research each bloodline, and if they passed, then to escort the vampires through the Districts, pair them with a House and move on to the next pile of paperwork. Mimiko was a trooper, and these petty little things were a far cry from what await her new home. The little body underneath the mountain of documents cried out again, "Mimi! Can I put these down, please?"

"Oh, K-Kotaro, I'm sorry," Mimiko stuttered, as she moved the pile from his arms onto the already full desk. Papers and files from the other end of the desk were pushed off. Kotaro frowned, dimples on his cheeks and a crease between his blonde eyebrows,

"Mimi, you need to take a break. You've been working too hard," His blonde curls bounced as he jumped up, blue eyes gleaming, "Let's go get sundaes!" Mimiko glanced over her shoulder, a pen cap in her mouth, as she signed one of the many files,

"Actually, that doesn't sound half bad right about now...Ack! Wrong file! Wrong file! Oh no...Craaaaaaaaaaaappp!" With one hand she scratched out what she had written, with the other she reached for a stapler, knocking over more loose papers that slowly drifted to the floor. She sighed, setting down the half finished paper, grabbed Kotaro by the hand and marched out the door, slapping a yellow sticky note on the door casing as she passed, "_Gone out on break. Be back whenever, Mimiko_."

* * *

><p>"It's quiet. Too quiet."<p>

"It's because we're the only ones home right now and Jiro is sleeping."

Kotaro crossed his arms, "Mimi, it's no fun if you say it like _that_." Mimiko gave him a half smirk, which made Kotaro frown even more. After the pleasant suggestion that Kotaro go play with Sei, Mimiko resumed herself in the kitchen as Kotaro left for the rest of the evening to visit the Dragon King Sei. That left her and Jiro alone for the night. At the thought of it, her face flushed red.

After Cassa and the Kowloon Children had been put long behind them, The Company had provided Mimiko Katsuragi and Jiro and Kotaro Mochizuki their own house in the Special Zone under the condition that Jiro would gaurd the remains of the Kowloon King in Area 11. Of course, Mimiko returned to her job as a Compromiser and Kotaro was having a blast himself, befriending all the young black bloods. Their house was actually a large warehouse directly across from the street where Mimiko's apartment had once upon a time sat before it had been bombed all in the name of love. Long story. Nonetheless, with a lot of elbow grease and nonstop help, the warehouse shaped up nicely - turning from an abandoned old building into a fairly nice, two bedroom, two story place they could all call home.

The brunette prepared herself a peanut butter sandwich and dug around the bottom cupboard for the all too familiar red-tinged bags, labeled 'hazardous to red bloods' and with another label beneath with a letter. The red liquid baggie had a bold lettered B, stating clearly that the contents were none other than blood type B. She didn't repulse at handling the item, but she certainly wasn't the one to drink it. Instead Mimiko shoveled the rest of her sandwich in her mouth and pulled herself up the stairs to the hallway, turned left and without bothering to knock, pushed open the heavy metal door that had been used as a safety vault; the door itself was a foot thick, with an interlocking grid set to a disabled alarm system, but the cold, windowless, metallic room had been turned into a third bedroom. Contrary to a normal bedroom, there was a small black dresser, a red cape draped over it with a crumpled matching hat beside it and laying quietly in the middle of the floor was a stark midnight black coffin. Beautifully handcrafted wood, a polished design engraved with gold and inside it was lined with velvety crimson padding.

"Jiiiiiiirooo..." Mimiko droned, walking up beside the coffin. She paused, then leaned pecariously over to press her ear to the gorgeous and very expensive coffin lid. It had been a gift from The Company, since there was no way she'd have ever been able to afford it otherwise. No sound came from inside, not even a heartbeat or the soft sound of sleeping breath. She rapped her knuckles on the lid, "Hey, Jiro wake up. It's almost nighttime and I brought you some breakfast." She shook the blood bag in her hand, the contents letting off a gooey, sloshy sound. Apparently this was the right thing to do because an obvious stomach growl echoed from the coffin. Mimiko smirked and shook it again, closer to the sealed lid.

"Don't be so cruel," Came a dark, almost seductive voice. A pale hand raised the lid to one side and grabbed Mimiko's taunting wrist making her give off a startled gasp. The lid slid to one side as a handsome, black blood sat up. His long, black hair framed his pale face, narrow shining blue eyes and a slender body adorned in a black shirt and pants. Mimiko found herself blushing then cursed herself for doing so. She let him take the blood pack and watched as he sighed, letting his fangs grow and pierce the plastic without any difficulties. Jiro tilted his head back, draining the packet dry and flicked his tongue over his red lips. He chuckled at Mimiko's expression, "You're not sick are you?"

Mimiko quickly shook her head, "Of course not!" Placing both hands on her hips she turned her head to one side, "I deal with this stuff all the time, it's my profession!" Jiro's eyes narrowed on her neck, but she took no notice as she continued, "I mean, really, I can't be getting sick at little things like this in an entire city composed with black bloods..." The rest was cut off as Jiro climbed out of his sleeping quarters, pulled Mimiko's face towards his and peered down into her large brown eyes, "Hey!" Yet again she stopped, this time with recognition and she didn't pause to yank open her shirt collar, exposing more of her neck and shoulder, "Jiro...if you're hungry don't hesitate if those blood bags aren't enough." She whispered. Secretly she loved having him suck her blood, although it had only been twice before: it was a feeling equal to or more so than an erotic climax.

Jiro's lips traced her neck softly. Mimiko shuddered at his light touch and winced as his hands grabbed her body, pulling her against him. His tongue moistened her neck and without any warning, his elongated fangs punctured her delicate skin making her gasp and tremble but only for a second as his mouth filled with her blood. Mimiko moaned, falling into his body, feeling her stomach knot in a sexual way. Jiro, who was used to this since he had fed on many humans, ignored her attempt to subdue him as she began to grind herself up his body in her tempermental state. With nimble fingers, she reached down to his crotch and began to rub it. Jiro sunk his teeth deeper into her neck in a failed attempt to either stop her from doing so or to stop himself from moaning. It only ceased the latter because Mimiko let no hesitation stand between her and Jiro's member. She unbuttoned her shirt with one hand, the other rubbing up between Jiro's legs and then with the acuracity of a stripper working the pole, hitched her leg up on his waist, causing Jiro to fumble to hold her leg against him. By now, Mimiko's vision was blurred, she could heard the throbbing of her blood rushing in her ears and the pain of Jiro draining her life but she was still intoxicated by the sexual pleasure that Jiro feeding off her gave her.

"Jiiiirrroooo," She moaned in his ear, trying to pull off his black shirt. There was a brief pause as Jiro carefully pulled his teeth from her neck and gazed at her straight in the eyes, "Take off your shirt for me, pleeeeeaaaase..." Drawled out like a drunk, she smiled lopsidedly as Jiro quietly removed his shirt, not breaking eye contact.

Then it happened too fast.

Jiro ripped his claws through Mimiko's skirt and underclothes and pushed her down into his coffin, straddling himself above her, topless. She didn't have time to react as he licked her neck, moving over her lips and pressed his against hers. With his tongue inside the warm moist mouth of his Compromiser, he pulled the belt from his pants and unzipped them, then pressed his naked body against hers. Mimiko could feel something rake against her skin and almost drooled at the feeling. She moved her hands through his long black hair that had drooped over them like a private screen, and Jiro let his hands roam all over her body, stopping to grab her breasts, her ass and then slid two fingers up into her womanhood.

"Ah! Jiro!" She said, arching her back at his touch and blushed deeply as she felt his fingers probe deeper. She knew his pale fingers would come out wet with her secretion. And Jiro knew that too, yet he continued to place a third finger, moving them slowly up and down her walls to stretch her a bit. Mimiko bit her bottom lip, "I-I haven't done anything like this b-before..."

Jiro chuckled, "Oh, I know. Virgin blood tastes much better than anything else," Mimiko's face reddened even more, "Relax, Mimiko." She took a deep breath and did as told. Her mind whirled with thoughts of what to do, what she might do wrong to displease him, what she should say or put her hands- "I can't read your thoughts, but I can tell when you're stressing out." He said in a deep voice, "I told you to relax."

"But Jiro-"

He pulled his fingers from her wetness and regaurded her, "What?"

"I..." She swallowed, "Is this all there is? Just blood and sex?"

"And death. Don't forget death."

"I'm serious!"

"And so am I." Jiro moved closer to her, postioning himself at her entrance, "Dead serious." He thrust himself into her.

"Kyaa!" Tears welted up in her eyes, she couldn't help but let out a shriek which must have turned Jiro on even more because he wasn't fully inside her yet. What was that pain? Wasn't sex supposed to be pleasurable? She winced as Jiro's weight came down on her. Just as sudden as he had entered her, he slowly pulled out making Mimiko excert a sexual moan that surely would've been loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Thankfully, the vault bedroom was sound proof.

She expected to feel him push back inside her - and honestly wished with all her might that he would - but instead looked up to see him peering down at her with an evil smirk on his face and nothing but a narrow blue sheen for his eyes. The dark frame of hair made him look monsterous. What was he doing? The smirk on his face grew wider as she tried to pull him back down into her, "Stop teasing me!" The hot sticky movements that had just happened in brief wasn't enough for Mimiko, so instead of waiting for him to finally enter her again, she sat up on her knees and ducked her head to his member. A surprised look lit up Jiro's face as Mimiko licked the head of his member and immediately deep throated it.

"Nnn...M-Mimi...kooo..." Jiro moaned as she stroked his length and bobbed her head up and down, taking his delicates in her hands she massaged him, making Jiro throw his head back and pant like a dog, "Don't stop...Oh my god, yes...M-Mimiii-kooo...more." And not unlike an animal, he grabbed a handful of her hair, pressing her face against his member and thrust himself inside of her mouth, bucking his hips. "Deep throat it, again. C'mon...more!"

"J-Jiro! Stop, I can't breathe!" She panted, barely taking in oxygen as she resurfaced. This time it was Jiro who flushed, he glanced away but then stared her back in the eyes with an almost sad look. Mood swings much, Mimiko thought, but she didn't protest when Jiro pushed her back down again and yet again positioned himself at her entrance. Mimiko smiled at him and let out a quiet yelp as he thrust himself deep into her. This time, he didn't tease her, but rather, pleased her to no extent. Picking up a steady pace, in and out, in and out, in and out...Mimiko wrapped her legs around his waist, tightening her walls arousing Jiro closer to his climax,

"Jesus, Mimiko...You're so...tight," He huffed, beads of sweat rolling down his body. She could feel his member harden even more so, and Jiro released himself, unkotting the sexual tension in his nether-regions with a low growl.

"I think I'm...Ahhh!" Mimiko arched her back.

"Scream my name." Jiro growled.

"Jiro!" Mimiko yelled, throwing back her head and moaning as she reached her climax. This time Jiro withdrew himself from her and with a nod, motioned for her to lick the white residue off his thighs. She did, making him shiver as her inexperienced tongue laped the inside of his thighs. After that, the black blood leaned back, Mimiko crawled up beside him and turned her face towards him, "That was amazing."

"Mmm..." Was his response. He leaned down to her neck and nuzzled it, "But now I'm hungry again." She winced as he pierced her skin again, taking a long time to finish, savoring the crimson gold as it washed over his tongue in ecstasy. At the same time, Mimiko felt herself grow hot with lust, and directed Jiro's hands to her breasts to be squeezed while her own hands forcefully held them there as hard as she could. As Jiro pulled his mouth away, Mimiko stared at the red dripping from his lip and slowly bent forward. Her tongue glided along his bottom lip, picking up her own blood. It tasted coppery and salty and slightly tangy, but nothing too great as far as she could tell. "You're blood has changed." Jiro said huskly, "It's different from before."

Mimiko almost wanted to roll her eyes, "That's 'cause we just did _it_, stupid. You were the one going on about 'virgin blood' and stuff. But as of now, I am no longer a virgin." An air of pride hung around her.

Jiro snorted, "Maybe I went too far."

"Excuse me?"

He turned his head and looked her in the eyes with a serene gaze, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Mimiko. Stuff like this normally doesn't happen. I normally have more control over myself."

"Don't apologize! You're ruining the magical afterglow." Mimiko paused, "Can we do it again?"

"Not right now, no." Jiro said, closing his eyes, "Because if I recall correctly, you disturbed my sleep."

Mimiko blushed, "I meant later..."

Jiro opened one eye and chuckled, "Yeah, yeah." Mimiko whipped her head towards him,

"Really?" Like a child who was promised candy, her eyes grew wide and her face yet again turned red.

"Yes, really. As of now, you are mine." The black blood profoundly announced, closing his eyes again, and leaned back against the side of his coffin. Mimiko raised and eyebrow, She belonged to _him_? She internally shrugged, must be an old blood thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gwah! Chapter One is finished. Hopefully I didn't mess up too badly.**

**R&R please~!**

**Days Of Despair**


	2. Aftermath

**A/N: Chapter Two! It's not as smutty as the first chapter, but I wanted to leave on a decent note so this'll have to do, haha.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Black Blood Brothers.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Mimiko stretched, and let out a huge yawn. A sharp twang of pain really woke her up as her feet hit the floor. <em>Oh yeah<em>, She thought as she pulled a brush through her hair, _Jiro and I..._

The morning sun streamed through the half closed windows, shining light on all the paperwork and mess that had been left in her bedroom unsigned, unfaxed and unread. Another couple hundred piles waited for her on her desk at work. Surely she would've been fired for being so far behind in paperwork, but she made up for it by being promoted to Head Compromiser, inviting blood-checked black bloods into the Special Zone and finding suitable homes for them. She was much more of a hands-on girl.

Pouring a cup of coffee, she trudged back up the stairs to Kotaro's room and knocked on the door, "Hey, Kotaro! Wake up, rise and shine!" There was no answer. For a moment she was genuinely worried that Kotaro hadn't come back from Sai's from the night before, but reminded herself that while she had slept off her nightly activities with Jiro, Jiro had been awake, patrolling Area 11 and it was highly unlikely that he would return home without first picking up his little brother. She knocked on the door again, "I'm coming in...Good morning, Ko-" She paused, "-taro?" A child's size bed, unoccupied sat to one side. His toys were left all over the floor, and a large teddy bear lay on its side. No sign of the blonde little black blood.

Mimiko's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to call for Jiro, but before a sound came out of her mouth, two fingers probbed into her mouth, halting her scream. Another hand snaked around her torso, making her drop her coffee, breaking the mug. A familar scent and dark, seductive growl neared her ear, "Morning, Mimiko..." Without warning, a sharp pain came from her shoulder, a black sheet of hair in her peripheral vision. She felt her knees go weak and her legs felt like jelly - a very common symptom while being bitten by a black blood. Something in the pit of her stomach coiled up. Her breath suddenly came in pants,

"G'mor...nnnn...ing, J-Jiro..."

A chuckle from her left shoulder between mouthfuls of her blood answered her. The cool hand that snaked around her torso was making its way up to her breasts, and Mimiko couldn't help but suck on the fingers probed in her mouth to keep her from screaming in panic. Something hard pressed against her waist, almost demanding entrance through her clothes.

Without waiting, she pulled her nightgown off, standing nude with a vampire sucking on her shoulder. Her head was spinning. Another chuckle this time followed by a smart remark, "I simply said 'good morning', not 'take your clothes off'."

"But," Mimiko turned her head, still dizzy from blood loss, "You like my clothes off don't you?" Her eyes wandered down to the front of his protruding pants, "Don't lie with your lips, because _that_ doesn't lie." Jiro watched as she kneeled down to unzip him, "Jiro, you wouldn't happen to know where Kotaro is, do you?"

"I sent him off with Zelman. Is that okay with you? Should I have asked for your _conssssssssent_...?" His voice rose with a hiss at the last word as Mimiko licked his member, stroking it with her tongue. "Now don't tease me," He growled, throwing his head back against the wall, his hands digging sharply into the back of the door.

Face red like a beet, Mimiko glanced up at him a smiled, "Of course not, Ji-ji."

Jiro raised an eyebrow, "Ji-ji?" He suddenly sucked in a breath as Mimiko ran her fingers lightly across his thigh. He shook his head as she asked him what was wrong with the nickname. "Nnn...Mmm..." He swallowed, feeling himself coming to, after a mere few minutes of Mimiko's sweaty, hot tongue doing all sorts of things that he hadn't imagined were possible. It couldn't end like this - not being pleasured by a red blooded human, without showing his dominance - the real reason why black bloods were animalisitc.

So in a fast motion turn of events, Jiro pushed Mimiko back, turned her shoulders around and pushed himself inside of her. "Ah?" Mimiko squeaked as Jiro moved in and out of her with a furious animal-like sense, his teeth grazed her shoulder again, piercing her sweaty skin, his own forehead drenched in beads of sweat. The nostalgic scent of blood and sweat mingled together as Jiro continued to climb higher and higher. This time it was Mimiko who couldn't keep quiet, "Jiroooo!"

Jiro licked his red tinted lips, "I can't hear you, Mimiko," He hissed, bucking forward with each syllable, "You have to scream louder."

"Jiro! Jiroooo!"

"Mmm..."

He expelled himself inside of her and collapsed beside her, drawing her up beside him on the floor, "That was good..." As if they had nonchalantly finished sharing an ice cream cone together. In one way, they had. Mimiko didn't respond. "Hey, don't ignore me..." The black haired black blood popped open one blue eye and glanced over at the brunette, her hair slick and stuck to her face, "...Mimiko?"

Her motionless body lay there in silence.

"Ah, shit!" He swore, sitting up and peering over her, "Don't you go and die on me. Death by sex isn't the way I'd figure you'd go."

He recieved a muffled laugh, "No, I'm not dead...yet."

"Thank god..._Yet_" He couldn't help but chuckle. Yet. Yet. Yet. Red bloods didn't have long to live compared to a black blood, an old blood at that.

"Thank god, what? You wouldn't have a bed buddy? Or a food source?" The sneer was apparent in her voice, "I'm just your play thing, aren't I?"

Jiro glared down at her, "Why would you think that?" He absent-mindly ran his long pale fingers through her hair and traced patterns on her bare skin.

"Don't pretend not to know what I'm talking about, Jiro."

"What happened to Ji-ji?"

"Don't change the subject," Mimiko said, rolling to face him, "I'm just at your disposal for your own convience. You don't love me, so stop lying to both of us."

"Eh?"

She sat up, smacking her hand down on his chest, "Stop it Jiro! Sometimes I can't stand how dull-witted you are!" Her hand left a red mark on his pale chest, but he returned her stare, unflinching. "Like this!" She vaguely gestured to all of him as if acknowleging that his existance appalled her. Jiro scoffed, turning his head but his blue shining eyes burnt into hers,

"Whatever I did to offend you, I'm sorry."

Mimiko coughed, crossing her arms across her breasts and turned on an angle, suddenly self-concious, "I-I accept...your apology...I guess." Jiro smirked and in a flash he stood up, reaching for his red jacket.

"Here. I know it's your own home, but you can't be strutting around naked."

"I'm not strutting anything!"

"Sure you aren't," Jiro said, a smile on his face as he brushed past her to his room to change, "Now get dressed, don't you have work?"

Mimiko's face reddened, "H-Hey! How come you're always the one who makes me late?"

Jiro turned lazily, "Hmm? Because you're the one who always wants me to take my pants off," He shrugged, "And who can say no to that?" Jiro's riot of laughter was drown out by a scream of frustration...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end! It was short, sweet and to the point. ****Not as great as the first chapter but I'm getting lazy plus I'm working on a couple other fanfics so I didn't bother to really go over this one as well as I should've...**

**Regaurdless, R&R please!**

**Support your favorite mangaka~!**

**Days Of Despair**


End file.
